Dreaming Up!
Dreaming Up! is a daytime parade that will premiere on April 15, 2018 at Tokyo Disneyland, as part of the park's 35th anniversary celebration. It will replace Happiness is Here Parade, it features Mickey Mouse and his Disney Friends take Guests to a world of fantasy and imagination as the five units and 13 floats immerse Guests in the many wonders of the Disney dream. The resort's 35th anniversary promotion, titled "Happiest Celebration!", ran from April 15, 2018, through March 20, 2019. Development Dreaming Up! presents these stories through a spectacle fleet of fantastical floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney, Creative Director Steven Davison, Choreographer Matt West, and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Dreaming Up!. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disneyland Paris’s Disney Stars on Parade and Hong Kong Disneyland’s Flights of Fantasy Parade, designed the musical score. Irina Kruzhilina, who has previously worked on Rivers of Light for Disney Animal Kingdom, designed most of the costumes. On March 16, 2018, Tokyo Disney Resort rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Dreaming Up!, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Tokyo Disneyland to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Units *Dream Up! – Dreams can take us anywhere : Leading the “Dreaming Up!” parade is Mickey Mouse and Pluto on a float pulled by winged horses. As the host of the parade, Mickey Mouse guides Guests into the world of dreams. *Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile : Goofy brings a world of playful dreams. Scenes include a tea party with characters from Alice in Wonderland and fairground fun with characters from Pinocchio. *Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams : Minnie Mouse takes Guests to a world of romantic dreams with floats that include Fairy Godmother, Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Rapunzel. *Dreams of Enchantment : Chip ’n Dale are next with a world of magic where Lumiere and Cogsworth host Belle at an enchanted banquet, and Winnie the Pooh dreams of lots of honey. *Dreams Take Flight : Donald Duck and Daisy Duck lead the final floats which invite Guests to imagine the never-ending possibility of the Disney dream. Baymax makes his first appearance at the Park, flying high with Hiro on his back, followed by a gracefully floating Mary Poppins, and Peter Pan and Wendy flying with the help of pixie dust and happy thoughts. Show facts *'Original Run': April 15, 2018 *'Show duration': 45 minutes *'Sponsor': NTT DoCoMo *'Theme song': "Brand New Day" *'Show Stop song': "Play My Music" from Camp Rock *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT' ***''"A Whole New World"'' / "The Pastoral Symphony" / "My, What a Happy Day" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" **'PLAYFUL DREAMS UNIT' ***''"Hakuna Matata"'' / "Topsy Turvy" / "Trashin' the Camp" ***''"The Unbirthday Song"'' / "Alice in Wonderland" ***''"I've Got No Strings"'' / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" / "Little Wooden Head" / "Give a Little Whistle" **'ROMANTIC DREAMS UNIT' ***''"For the First Time in Forever"'' / "Let It Go" / "Bella Notte" / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" ***''"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "I See the Light" **'DREAMS OF ENCHANTMENT UNIT' ***''"Whistle While You Work"'' / "Heigh-Ho" / "Happy Working Song" ***''"Beauty and the Beast"'' / "Be Our Guest" / "How Does a Moment Last Forever" ***''"Rumbly In My Tumbly"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" / "Little Black Rain Cloud" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" / "Hip-Hip-Poohray" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"When I See an Elephant Fly"'' / "Candle on the Water" / "Someone's Waiting for You" / "Go the Distance" ***''"Immortals"'' ***''"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' / "Chim Chim Cher-ee" / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "Let's Go Fly a Kite" ***''"The Second Star to the Right"'' / "You Can Fly" Gallery Dream Up! – Dreams can take us anywhere.jpg|Concept Art for Dream Up! – Dreams can take us anywhere Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile.jpg|Concept Art for Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile.1 Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile Alice in Wonderland.jpg|Concept Art for Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile.2 Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile Pinocchio.jpg|Concept Art for Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile.3 Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams.jpg|Concept Art for Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams.1 Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams Princess.jpg|Concept Art for Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams.2 Dreams of Enchantment.jpg|Concept Art for Dreams of Enchantment.1 Dreams of Enchantment Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Concept Art for Dreams of Enchantment.2 Dreams of Enchantment Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Concept Art for Dreams of Enchantment.3 Dreams Take Flight.jpg|Concept Art for Dreams Take Flight.1 Dreams Take Flight Big Hero 6.jpg|Concept Art for Dreams Take Flight.2 Dreams Take Flight Mary Poppins.jpg|Concept Art for Dreams Take Flight.3 Dreams Take Flight Peter Pan.jpg|Concept Art for Dreams Take Flight.4 References See also *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Disney Stars on Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams *Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Fantasia Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Tangled Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Mary Poppins Category:Peter Pan